Nobody knows your name
by Kausa
Summary: Sora grew up in destiny islands. He knows everyone, and they all know him. So why does nobody remember him all of the sudden, and why do they keep calling him "Roxas"?


**Notes**: Okay so yea...Twilight Killer is being taken down and resubmitted when i make it better, sorry to anyone who alerted it.  
Anyway, until then, have another fic. I have high hopes for this one. :)  
So uhh...yeah. Enjoy~

* * *

  
In a place like Destiny Islands, everyone knows your name. They all know who you are, they smile and wave. Its peaceful, and Sora loved every minute of it.  
The people of the island watched him grow from a newborn, into a bright fifteen year old boy. He played on the baseball team, he got good grades. Nice kid, well liked.

Sora was an only child. His parents wanted to be able to spoil him and only him. He didn't mind at all.  
He had good friends. A lot, to many to count. But two that stood above the rest. Riku and Kairi.  
They had known each other almost all their lives, as did everyone in the islands.

Tomorrow was the first day of summer. His mother would wake him up, and make his breakfast. He would shower, for however long he wanted. He would be nice, clean, warm. After barely getting dressed, Riku would knock on the door, and Sora would run down, hair wet, and hug his best friend. They would laugh, as Riku shyly returned the embrace. Then they'd be on their ways. Most likely meeting Kairi. Doing something fun, having another adventure.

It was like this the start of every summer day, and every weekend during the school year.  
Predicable, just like how Sora liked it.  
But that was tomorrow. Today was the last day of school.  
Sora was lying in bed, impatiently, awaiting his mother to wake him up.  
He was already awake, but why ruin his mothers joy of seeing his shining face?

A knock, there she was. "Sora?" She whispered, since she thought he was sleeping like the angle he was.  
The door creaked as she opened it, Sora quickly closed his eyes, pretended to be asleep.  
She walked silently, like a ballerina, over to the blinds. She pulled them up, and Sora reacted like he had been asleep. Stretched, an, "aw mom!", and a laugh. Just like every morning.

For breakfast, she served French toast, Sora's favorite. He had warm milk, and pecan syrup to top it all off. He loved pecans.  
His mouth full, he smiled, "Thanks for the breakfast mom!", and he was off to the shower. Today's shower would be short, because he was on a time limit. But oh well, tomorrow.  
Oh tomorrow.

Once washed, he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist. As he exited the bathroom, he casually ran his hand across the steamy mirror, streaking it.

As he crossed the thresh hold to his room, he heard a knock.  
"Sora, can you get it!?" his mother yelled.  
With a sigh, he replied a yes. He gripped his towel tightly as he descended the stairs.

The peephole showed it was Riku, he looked tired.  
"Your early," Sora opened the door very slightly, sticking his head out.  
"I know, can I come in?" Riku asked, which was pointless since he asked as he pushed his way in.

Sora blushed and looked away, "Why are you here to early?"  
"Impatience I guess." Riku shrugged and headed off to the kitchen, "I'm gonna get something to eat, get dressed!"

Sora obeyed and soon they were on their way to school.  
Everything was so confusing nowadays.  
Things were getting less…predictable.

Sora tugged at his backpack strap, he didn't like this.  
"Something wrong?" Riku asked, smiling.  
The brunette casually shook his head, "Why would there be? Last day, ya know." Sora tired to return the smile without being creepy. It didn't work.

They arrived to school early. They met with Kairi. Things were back on track, predicable.  
Sora smiled, laughed, joked with his friends.  
Plans for summer, jokes, Kairi was even telling a story about her cat.  
Yes, everything was back to normal. Sora was happy again.  
A temporary lapse in the norm. Nothing to be worried about.

The bell rang, and everyone went their different ways. Sora's first period required he walk outside for most of the walk. He didn't mind, it was always sunny in the islands. Warm. Predicable.  
Rounding the corner to his class, he bumped into a man dressed all in black.  
Before he knew it, he was out cold on the grass.

"Are you okay?" Kairi shook Sora, his vision was fuzzy, but he could tell by her voice.  
He grumbled.  
"I think we should take him to the nurse." Riku.  
"Yeah that's a good idea." Kairi again.  
He wished he could have felt the ride there, but he blacked out again.

"Do you know your name young man?" He opened his eyes, sat up. His head ached.  
Terrible last day of school.  
"S-sora…" He grumbled, rubbing the side of his temple.  
The nurse shook her head, she was fat. She had jowls on her neck. They grossed him out.  
"Your not Sora, I know Sora."  
"I am Sora. You must know another one."

She pondered this, her face was scrunched. It looked even more fat.  
There was a knock on the door. Finally, it was probably Riku or Kairi and they would tell the nurse how dumb she was.  
He was right, like always, it was Riku.  
He frowned, "Some guy in black knocked you out."

Sora sighed, "I know…I don't know why but…Anyway Riku can you tell this woman my name please?"  
"I…I don't know your name. We've never met." Riku tilted his head, "You must have really hit your head hard."  
This was…Unpredicted.

* * *

**Note:** My my, that was unpredicted. XD Well not for me, since I wrote it but umm...Yeah for you guys prolly.  
I hope you like it, its gonna get better as it goes along. But I seem somewhat pleased with my language in this fic.  
School and pokemon (Retraining mah team) has kept me super busy. Sorry.  
But winter break is starting on the 18th, so look for a crap load of new stuff. I'm even posting a Christmas fic here! Yay!

Anyway, please _review, fav, and alert_!! Thanks!


End file.
